Entre nous
by JessSwann
Summary: :   Durant AWE. Après avoir bu l'eau du monde des défunts, Will fait une curieuse expérience... Ecrit pour la communauté LJ Bingo fr : thème Hallucination


**Disclaimer: ****Les persos sont à Disney … **

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc un nouveau petit OS sur Will cette fois ( je crois que je lui aurais tout fait mdrrr) J'espère qu'il vous plaira… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Entre nous**

Encore à demi endormi, Will Turner sourit en voyant se découper la silhouette d'Elizabeth dans sa cabine. . Un sourire heureux aux lèvres, Will tendit la main en direction d'Elizabeth. La jeune fille rit doucement et leurs doigts se rejoignirent.

« Tu es là…murmura Will d'une voix émerveillée

- Comme il se devait. » Répondit Elizabeth en souriant.

Elle se pencha sur lui et Will entrouvrit les lèvres. Leurs bouches se rejoignirent et il glissa la main dans le dos d'Elizabeth pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle ne protesta pas et Will soupira. Sa main descendit jusqu'aux cuisses de la jeune femme et il remonta jusqu'à son fut. Le désir l'envahit. Violent. Douloureux. Tout en continuant à embrasser Elizabeth, Will défit les boutons du fut de la jeune femme.

Leurs lèvres se détachèrent et Will sourit, les yeux clos

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais mon gars ? » demanda la voix de Jack.

Le jeune homme glapit en l'entendant avant de reculer. Ce n'était pas Elizabeth qui se trouvait sur lui. Mais Jack. L'homme lui souffla son haleine chargée de rhum au visage et Will crut qu'il allait vomir.

« C'est pas que tu embrasses mal petit ..Mais je préfère les filles…. »

Will cligna des yeux et Jack disparut. A sa place, le doux visage d'Elizabeth.

« Will… » gémit elle.

Le jeune homme retrouva le sourire et l'attira contre lui.

« Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés…murmura-t-il, son désir au paroxysme

- S'il n'y avait pas eu Beckett se serait fait… » souffla Elizabeth.

Leurs bouches se rejoignirent à nouveau et Will glissa sa main sur la peau douce d'Elizabeth.

« Will… Viens… » murmura Elizabeth.

Le jeune homme sourit et la renversa sous lui. Il était bien réveillé maintenant. Les cheveux étalés sur l'amas de sac de farine qui lui servait de matelas, Elizabeth sourit. Offerte. Les doigts de Will défirent nerveusement son corsage et il frôla ses seins presque timidement.

« A quoi tu joues petit ? » lui demanda Jack.

Une fois de plus, Will recula. Ce n'était pas possible. Au lieu d'Elizabeth… Il y avait Jack… Il…

Le pirate lui fit l'un de ses sourires détestables et le regarda avec ironie.

« Toi non plus tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser à moi….Comme …ELLE »

Will se retourna dans la direction qu'indiquait Jack et vit Elizabeth.

« Je n'avais pas le choix… » murmura la jeune femme

Will secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait… Il se retourna en direction de Jack mais le pirate avait de nouveau disparu. A sa place, Elizabeth.

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard surpris et peiné.

« Will… Que se passe t'il ? »

Troublé, Will la fixa.

« Elizabeth…. C'est vraiment toi ?

- Bien sûr que c'est moi, répondit elle d'une voix inquiète. Will qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien… » murmura-t-il.

A nouveau les lèvres d'Elizabeth sous les siennes. Will soupira profondément. Son cœur accéléra à nouveau et il reprit ses caresses sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elizabeth gémit. Cette fois il ne prit pas le risque de fermer les yeux.

Elle gémit plus fort alors qu'il la débarrassait de son fut avec une hardiesse dont il ne se serait pas cru capable…. Elizabeth haleta et Will glissa son visage entre ses cuisses. Sa langue vint caresser le petit mont de chair de la jeune femme. Nouveau soupir. Entre ses lèvres, Will sentit le bouton de plaisir d'Elizabeth grossir puis…

« T'es têtu quand tu veux petit… »

Jack encore …..

Will poussa un gémissement étranglé en sentant le pirate grossir dans sa bouche. Horrifié il recula et se redressa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Un sourire sardonique lui répondit et Jack se redressa à demi

« Viens finir ce que tu as commencé Willy… »

Willy ? Jack ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi… Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'en inquiéter. A la fois honteux et troublé, Will détourna le visage. Il ne voulait plus voir. Il ne voulait plus voir ça.

Il frissonna en entendant Jack gémir

« Comme si tu ne pouvais pas faire ça ailleurs ! » pesta t-il sans se retourner.

Un silence lui répondit puis un soupir de Jack retentit

« Lizzie… »

Cette fois, Will se retourna . Un glapissement lui échappa en découvrant Elizabeth entre les cuisses du pirate, dans la position qu'il occupait lui-même quelques minutes plus tôt. La main baguée de Jack caressa les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme et il gémit.

« On fait une grande fête… Et t'es pas invité » lui lança le pirate en attirant le visage d'Elizabeth vers le sien.

Le cœur de Will explosa en la voyant l'embrasser avec ardeur. Les cuisses nues de la jeune femme enserrèrent les hanches de Jack et il vit le pirate se pousser en elle.

C'était trop.

Incapable de détacher le regard de la scène, Will hurla.

()()

Les pirates s'entreregardèrent tandis que Will poussait un hurlement d'animal blessé, les yeux rivés sur un point vague du pont. Elizabeth frissonna.

« Will ? » Tenta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le jeune homme ne parut pas l'entendre, le regard fixe, il haleta.

Effrayée, Elizabeth se tourna vers Tia Dalma, qui , alertée par le cri du jeune homme se précipitait vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'Est-ce qu'il a ? Will ! » hurla Elizabeth d'une voix suraiguë qui ne parvint pas à masquer le cri de son fiancé.

Tia Dalma tourna un regard terrible vers Elizabeth

« Est-ce qu'il a bu l'eau ? »

La jeune femme bredouilla tandis que Jack se tenait à distance, encore sonné par son passage dans le Purgatoire de Jones.

« Quelle eau ?

- L'eau de ce monde… » répondit Tia Dalma d'un ton de mauvaise augure.

Un nouvel hurlement de Will les firent sursauter et Elizabeth posa un regard éperdu sur la sorcière

« Je .. Je ne sais pas… »

()()

Les mains de Jack enserrèrent la taille d'Elizabeth et la jeune femme se retourna vers lui

« Je n'avais pas le choix…Je devais finir ce que nous avions commencé » souffla-t-elle.

Will recula en lisant un plaisir lascif sur son visage. Sous elle, Jack gémit et leurs reins ondulèrent, se rejoignant.

Un sanglot se bloqua dans la gorge du jeune homme et il souffla

« Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas… Il sera toujours entre nous.. »

()()

Même Jack sursauta en entendant les paroles de Will. Ce dernier fixait toujours un point invisible. Elizabeth posa un regard désespéré sur Tia tandis que le pirate se rapprochait imperceptiblement de la jeune femme. Tia regarda Elizabeth

« Il a bu l'eau… » annonça-t-elle.

Cette fois Elizabeth la saisit par le bras

« Quoi ! Mais quel est le problème avec cette eau ! »

Will émit une longue plainte et Tia fixa la jeune femme

« L'eau réveille les cauchemars et les angoisses les plus ancrées… »

Le regard d'Elizabeth cilla et elle souffla

« Que voulez vous dire ?

- Je crois que vous le savez très bien… Jack et vous. »

Elizabeth rougit et Tia reprit

« Pour chaque chose que l'on désire… Quelqu'un finit toujours par en payer le prix. William Turner continuera à voir ses tourments… Jusqu'à ce que l'effet de l'eau s'estompe. Ne vous approchez pas de lui. Votre présence à Jack ou à vous ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. »

Elizabeth lança un regard plein de regrets en direction de Will. A genoux sur le pont, le jeune homme tendait la main vers une personne invisible. Tia se pencha sur lui et murmura quelques mots dans une langue étrange. Le jeune homme gémit à nouveau et se laissa emmener.

« J'ai toujours pensé que c'était mauvais de boire de l'eau, plaisanta Jack derrière Elizabeth.

- Oh vous ! Ragea la jeune femme. Comment osez vous plaisanter dans un moment pareil ? Alors que Will … Que Will voit des choses que… »

Un rire amer l'interrompit

« Il n'y avait que ça à boire dans le Purgatoire de Jones » lâcha Jack en s'éloignant.

Elizabeth frissonna. Un instant, elle fut tentée de le rappeler puis se ravisa. _Il sera toujours entre nous… _avait dit Will. Elizabeth jeta un regard en direction de Will qui se calmait peu à peu. Son cœur se serra et elle se promit de lui donner tort. Elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir souffrir ainsi… Quelque soit le prix qu'elle aurait à payer pour ça.


End file.
